


Agony's Mistress

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Autofellatio, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Evelynn's team is feeding but she's able to catch Ahri off-guard, letting Eveylnn have an enjoyable match with the Fox.





	Agony's Mistress

Authors Note:  So this is my first attempt at Futa, I hope you all enjoy this.  While I'd marked the story as complete I might do a second chapter later down the line, however I'm not sure about that.  I'm almost done with Ch3. of my other story, Taming the Fox, and should have it ready next Wednesday.  However my semester just started so I'll probably be unable to do weekly chapters of stuff.  As always if you have suggestions or feedback leave a comment, or email me at Aofumix@gmail.com or message me on Discord, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).

* * *

The match had gone to hell, Evelynn’s team was feeding and wouldn’t set up a gank for her to try and turn their lane around.  Akali was pushing her lane for some reason, and with neither of them being suited for tower dives ganking her lane was basically suicide.  Her bot lane was a lost cause, having fed the enemy bottom lane almost instantly, going down there wasn’t basically suicide, it actually was suicide.  As for midlane Katarina was going back to base after every creep kill it seemed, letting Ahri keep the lane pushed to their turret.  
  
So Evelynn was sitting in the river brush, having decided that she should try and catch Ahri if she tried to roam top.  Hopefully getting her a much needed kill, keeping Akali from getting ganked and dying, and giving Kat the chance to  **actually**  push her lane.  The problem was Ahri hadn’t shown up yet, she wasn’t in her lane and she was headed toward top when she left lane so she should be showing any time now.  Right as she was getting ready to give up and go back to farming though she saw the Kitsune step into the river from the jungle.  
  
This was the chance Evelynn was waiting for, she put her curse on Ahri, now she only had to wait for it to take root and hit Ahri with her lashes.  The curse would make Ahri too aroused to do anything, she’d be a sitting duck for Evelynn to toy with and kill, getting her back in the game and giving her team a slightly better chance at winning.    
  
The curse had taken hold of Ahri and Evelynn launched her hate spike at the Fox, she’d have her kill and the game would start to turn around.  Then Evelynn felt a burgeoning heat bloom in her chest, her knees buckled from the wave of lust that had hit her.  
  
She was tackled to the ground, pushing the grass of the brush down and feeling her arms pinned to the ground and her mouth covered.  Evelynn opened her eyes and saw Ahri staring down at her a hazy look in her eyes, one of her hands covering Evelynn’s mouth, preventing her from talking or screaming.  Evelynn panicked and tried to see what was holding her arms down, looking to each side she saw one of Ahri’s tails holding each of her arms down.  She noticed that Ahri’s chest was heaving, drawing short, heavy breaths her tits seemed to be straining to get out of her top.  Her skirt looking shorter than normal to Evelynn, she could almost see the Kitsune’s pussy, if she just raised her skirt up a bit her honeypot would be exposed.  Evelynn might be able to have some more fun than she expected if she could turn the tables on Ahri.  
  
“Seems we’re both a little horny aren’t we, Evelynn?  I think we traded charms, good thing I got the jump on you because I’ve always wanted to fuck you.”  She took her hand off Evelynn’s mouth, letting her breath.  “Go fuck yourse-”  Evelynn’s words were caught in her mouth by Ahri kissing her.  The fox’s tongue invading Evelynn’s mouth and playing with her own tongue, She wanted to resist and tried to push the kitsune off with her legs but was unable to.  The lust from Ahri’s charm making it hard to resist, she found herself enjoying the kiss, her lashes retracting against her will as she became hornier.  
  
She started to reciprocate Ahri’s kiss, part of her too horny to fight back but another wanted to lull the fox into a sense of dominance, allowing her to turn the tables and rape the kitsune.  Ahri broke the kiss, her cheeks a deep shade of red.  “Oh I won’t fuck myself Evelynn, that’s what you’re here for.  It seems you’ve already undressed for me anyways, I didn’t know your shadow clothes disappeared if you got horny, but that solves the problem of finding out where you hide your pussy while walking around practically naked.”  She leaned back down and started kissing Evelynn again, she could feel Ahri’s hand moving south though, trying to find her pussy.  
  
Evelynn realised that the fox was telling the truth, she could feel the water from the river on her back and the cold air on her now exposed nipples.  Her body was on full display, the shadows covering her gone, replaced by her genitals.  She could feel her pussy getting wetter from the kiss, Ahri’s covered tits pressing against her own, the fabric rubbing against her nipples as Ahri pressed down harder into her.  This must be what her curse felt like to others, she was hornier than ever before and she could feel her cock getting so hard it hurt.  
  
“Ohhh, I didn’t know you had a dick too Evelynn, and it feels like you’re pretty damn hung too.  I can barely cup your balls, shame that you won’t be getting to use it.  I’m sure you’re dying to fuck me with it, but that won’t be happening.  I haven’t been able to cum inside someone for three days and I’m getting really backed up.”  Ahri broke their kiss and stood up, taking her shirt off and striping naked, showing off her toned, smooth stomach and massive perky tits, tossing her clothes off into the brush without a second thought.   Evelynn stared at her tits, wanting to fondle and play with them, her eyes going down Ahri’s body, needing to know what her pussy looked like.  Instead of her pussy she saw a thick, 8 inch cock and heavy, swollen balls, her pussy hidden from view.  
  
Evelynn was taken back, she didn’t know that women could have cock and balls like her, she’d certainly never met any before and she’d fucked plenty enough women before.  Ahri noticed the surprise on Evelynn’s face and laid down on top of Evelynn, pressing their cocks against each other and sandwiching them between their bare stomachs.  “Surprised?  Well I’m sure you are, it’s not like you ever take a shower after the matches otherwise you’d have seen this before.  Most all the girls here have cocks actually, most switch between taking and giving for sex but some people only fuck or get fucked.”  Ahri stated this like it was the most natural thing in the world,  Evelynn was realizing just how bad of a position she was in, she was unable to fight back and now she was quickly becoming too horny to think.  
  
“I swear Ahri if you go through with this I’ll get you back, it won’t be pleasurable and it won’t be fast!”  Despite her threats Evelynn was panicking, she knew she couldn’t shake Ahri off, her early struggling was useless and Ahri’s tails had her arms pinned down firmly, she couldn’t believe how strong they actually were.  Ahri started groping Evelynn’s tits, taking a nipple in her mouth and pinching the other with her left hand, her right hand going down and starting to finger Evelynn’s pussy lightly.  Taking her mouth off Evelynn’s boob for a second Ahri said “Oh come on Evelynn, if you’re gonna make threats do it when you’re not rock hard and wet as a waterfall.  Besides your tits just look delicious, I wouldn’t be able to restrain myself right now even if you hadn’t charmed me.”  
  
Ahri started sucking on Evelynn’s nipple again, biting and licking it freely, Evelynn was unable to fight back against the kitsune molesting her.  She was only getting hornier, Ahri’s body touching her own felt so soft and smooth, her cock felt like it was caressed in velvet and the fox was surprising skilled at fingering her.  Evelynn was no stranger to getting fingered but Ahri’s fingers seemed to be made of magic, the skillful thrusts making her moan quietly under the assault of pleasure.  “Seems you’re starting to warm up to this Evelynn, shame though I think it’d be fitting if you didn’t find pleasure in this.”  Ahri stopped sucking her tits and leaned up, their naked bodies no longer pressed against one another.  
  
She stood up and grabbed Evelynn’s by her hips, lifting them up to just below her crotch level, her head no the only thing firmly touching the ground and her knees almost beside her head.  She pushed Evelynn’s balls up, giving Ahri a full view of her pussy and asshole and the perfect position to thrust down into either hole.   Evelynn’s heavy balls making her own cock point at her face, like the fox she hadn’t relieved herself in a while, causing her balls to be swollen with seed.  “Well I think you’re warmed up enough, time to see just how good your pussy feels.  It must be pretty great if you’ve made so many people give everything just to have a roll in the hay with you.  Shame they never knew that if you were just pushed to the ground you’d start moaning like a whore and they could freely have their way with you.”  
  
Ahri grabbed Evelynn’s thighs, pressing down on them, forcing Eve’s cock to point right at her own face.  She cursed her flexible body, becoming a curse as her cock was so close to her face that she could suck it if she leaned forward.  Now gripping Evelynn’s thick and soft thighs Ahri pressed her cock against Evelynn’s lips, stroking cock up and down Eve’s slit, wetting it with her juices both to tease Evelynn further and so she could make the initial penetration easier.  “I hope you’re ready Evelynn, because I’m a  _little_  backed up and you’re gonna relieve until I’ve shot all I can into you.”  
  
Ahri slammed her hips into Evelynn’s pussy, going balls deep in a single thrust and letting out a loud moan at the feeling of her pussy.  She stayed there, her cock hilted inside Evelynn and didn’t move, just enjoying the feeling of Evelynn’s pussy.  Her folds wrapping around Ahri’s cock and squeezing it, her pussy trying to milk Ahri’s cock.  Ahri started pulling her dick out, her knees getting weak from the pleasure. Ahri began moaning louder, thrusting back into Evelynn she began fucking her, the sound of slapping flesh and her moans filling the air.  
  
As Ahri thrust into her Evelynn started to scream, but her voice was caught in her throat.  Ahri had went balls deep in a single thrust, the shock of actually getting raped had made Evelynn fall silent, as much as she wanted to scream she couldn’t.  Ahri’s began thrusting into her, hammering into her pussy with all her might nonstop.  The sight of Ahri’s bouncing breasts, sound of her moans, and her filling her pussy was turning Evelynn on even more.  As much as she wanted to hate what was happening she was starting to like getting fucked by Ahri.  Whether it was because of the charm Ahri threw on her or submissive tendencies she never knew she had she wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t deny the orgasm she could feel building in her pussy and the ejaculation rising in her cock.  
  
“Starting to get into it?  Good to know you are so easy to please, I might have to make this a normal thing.  You make a really good fuck toy but I’m curious since you’re not exactly human, can you get pregnant?  When I fill you with baby batter could you get knocked up?  Cause if you can then I think I’ll just make you my personal fuck hole breeding sow for life!”  Evelynn looked up at Ahri’s eyes and saw that she wasn’t joking.  She actually meant what she said about keeping Evelynn as some sort of living sex toy!  
  
As much as the idea should’ve terrified Evelynn she felt burning arousal at the idea, being kept as a toy, solely to be fucked and impregnated by Ahri.  She started to softly moan, the pleasure was to much for her to ignore now, the combined assault of getting fucked, her own pussy’s pleasure, the sight of Ahri’s body, sound of her moans and the idea of being made into a toy to be used was to much for her.  She could feel her balls start to tighten up, her cock twitching, knowing she’d feel humiliation from cumming on her own face, spilling her seed uselessly and covering herself with her own jizz.  
  
“Oh someone likes that idea don’t they, well don’t think you’re getting off that easily, if you’re gonna be my toy then we can’t have a quickshot like you cumming before me.”  Ahri stopped holding down Evelynn’s thighs, having her tails do that for her and instead she grabbed the base and head of Evelynn’s cock, preventing her from cumming.  “You’ll stay like this until I’ve finished impregnating you!  Lucky for you your pussy is squeezing me so tight I think you’ll milk it all out of me pretty quickly!”  Ahri kept pounding her cock into Evelynn, her balls audibly slapping against her ass.  
  
Evelynn was starting to moan louder, she could feel the tension mounting in her balls, she wanted to cum, needed to cum.  But Ahri was keeping that from happening, she could feel the semen trapped in her balls and shaft, trying to cum but unable to.  The denial of her orgasm was both frustrating and arousing, she had never held back like this before and she could feel her balls getting heavier with sperm.  The idea of painting her own face with jizz in front of Ahri, cumming pathetically from getting fucked like a cocksleeve.  
  
Ahri kept pounding into Evelynn, she could feel herself almost ready to cum.  She couldn’t believe how easy Evelynn had been to break, she turned into a nothing more than a pussy for her to use much faster than she expected.  She hadn’t planned on it but she might actually keep Evelynn as something of a pet, she certainly felt good enough and was easily the most submissive bitch Ahri had ever come across.  She decided to think about it later, right now she had a pussy to ruin with her cum.  
  
Evelynn was moaning harder than before, Ahri’s cock still plowing into her endlessly, She was wondering when Ahri would cum.  The thought of her being filled with the fox’s cum brought a blush to her face and she could feel herself try to orgasm each time she thought about it.  But the fox’s stamina seemed endless, she couldn’t tell when Ahri would cum, when she felt something hot and wet flood her womb.  
  
Ahri felt her orgasm coming, she knew that she could slam into Evelynn and cum inside her but she also wanted to keep feeling this good.  Her pussy was the best Ahri had ever felt, if she knew that Evelynn felt this good she would’ve raped her the moment she walked through the league doors.  She’d have to make up for lost time then, deciding that she shouldn’t hold her orgasm back, she’d cum inside Evelynn but she wouldn’t stop no matter what.  
  
Ahri let out a long drawn out and loud moan, Evelynn felt her cock being squeezed in a vice like grip she realized that Ahri was finally cumming.  Her cunt was being flooded with baby batter, Ahri came inside her, firing ropes of cum into her pussy, still thrusting but not pulling out making sure that all the cum stayed inside Evelynn’s fuckchannel.  The feeling of being impregnated, filled with semen from someone dominating her made her pussy cum.  Letting out the same moan as Ahri her cunt clamped down even harder on Ahri’s cock causing her to slow down a bit but Ahri kept thrusting into Evelynn despite their shared orgasm.  
  
Ahri felt her balls tighten up and her dick twitch, she came inside Eve’s pussy, letting out a moan to make a whore blush.  The feeling of fucking her while cumming was pure bliss, her hips slamming in and out without thinking, her hands tightening around Eve’s dick as her muscles started to contract from the pleasure.  Eve’s pussy milking Ahri for everything she could give, the folds tightening around her as Eve started moaning louder.  It seemed that Eve decided to help her orgasm out by cumming as well and tightening her fuck hole for Ahri, it only slowed her thrusts down a bit but intensified the pleasure from her cock.  
  
As her orgasm ended Ahri began pulling out of Evelynn, strings of cum still connected her cock to Eve’s pussy.  Some of her cum already spilling out of Eve’s cunt and spreading across her labia, she seemed to be thoroughly stuffed with cum.  Ahri had hoped so, she felt like she could think clearer, weeks of buildup and tension was gone in a single creampie.  She looked down at Eve’s face and saw that she seemed exhausted and aroused.  She might’ve came but she wasn’t able to shoot her load and Ahri saw this as opportunity.  
  
Ahri loosened her grip on Eve’s cock, but not letting go, instead teasingly stroking it, light touches on the shaft and gently caressing her swollen and heavy balls.  She made sure it was still pointed at her own face, in case Eve was more of a quickshot then Ahri thought she wanted to at least see the pseudo-succubus humiliate herself by covering her face with her own cum.  “So Evelynn, if you’re willing to submit to me and be my pet I’ll keep fucking you as long as I can, I’ll even let you cum this time.  But if you don’t want that then we’ll stop here and I won’t tell anyone what a submissive whore you really are.”  
  
Evelynn was conflicted, she knew that Ahri wasn’t joking about making her a pet but she also needed to cum.  She could just jack off the rest of the way and cum but that wouldn’t satisfy her, she was to backed up now and she wanted to feel Ahri’s cock again.  But to submit to someone would be to go against her nature, to go against everything she was.  She made people writhe in agony for her own pleasure but instead here she was being teased and made to writhe for Ahri’s pleasure.  She couldn’t decide what to do, Ahri’s offer was almost too tempting to pass up but she couldn’t bring herself to say it.  
  
Ahri could see the confusion on Evelynn’s face, it looks like she might not choose to be her pet, that’d be troublesome for Ahri, she could just keep raping Evelynn but breaking her was what she wanted.  Causing the succubus to willing submit to her, proving Ahri to be the greater temptress was her goal now.  She leaned toward Evelynn, starting to slowly stroke her cock Ahri whispered with a sweet voice.  “Having trouble deciding? Just don’t think about it and choose what feels best, don’t you want to help your  _Mistress_  relieve some stress, we both know you want to cum while being impregnated.”  
  
_Mistress_!?  Evelynn let out a loud moan and came the moment she heard the word, her balls tightening, dick throbbing she shot rope after rope of cum onto her own face.  Covering her face with her own cum, it seemed that answered Ahri’s question for her.  Evelynn couldn’t deny that the idea was far to appealing, Ahri had made her cum with a single word and fucked her like she had never felt.  She knew that her time as a Mistress of the night was done, she’d found someone who broke her.  This was her new mistress and she’d serve Ahri as best she could.  
  
Ahri gently stroked the tip of her nail along Eve’s shaft leaning down and whispering in her ear.  “ _Well it seems someone likes the idea, the little quickshot couldn’t hold back the pleasure at becoming someone’s cumsleeve_.”  Ahri knew that Evelynn would submit, she came at a mere word, she knew that she found herself a new pet, and she was planning on making full use of her new personal whore.  “ _Mistress_ , please use me to cum as much as you can!  I’ll be your pet, use my pussy as you want, cum in it all you can just  _please_  keep fucking me!  I still need to cum!”  
  
“Oh don’t worry pet I still have  _much_  more to cum into you, we’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk after this. Feel free to cum before me, but we’ll make sure you get punished eventually”  Ahri stood back up, her cock once again fully erect and lined it back up with Evelynn’s pussy.  “Try and not cum right away, though even if you do you’ll just cum on your own face again.”  Ahri thrust inside Evelynn’s fuckhole, lubed by the cum she packed inside her earlier she began fucking her as fast as she could move her hips.  Evelynn almost came the moment she was filled again, Ahri’s cock felt better then ever.  
  
She could feel her cock getting ready to cum, unable to hold back under Ahri’s thrusts she came without restraint jets of spunk shooting from her cock, covering her own face again.  She felt humiliated at having cum before her mistress, but it felt too good for her to hold back.  She wanted her mistress to know how much getting fucked turned her on, how pleasurable it felt for her.  Ahri was her mistress and she wouldn’t hide anything from her, and she had a sneaking suspicion that whatever punishment Mistress had in mind for her would be fun for both of them.  
  
The sight of her pet cumming so quickly, willingly and shamefully covering her own face with cum turned Ahri on even more.  Her pet was already acting so well, she’d have to punish her for cumming so quickly but that can wait, for now she had to focus on not instantly cumming.  Evelynn’s pussy somehow felt better, it was sucking her in, massaging her cock like it had a mind of its own.  It was taking all her concentration to not just blow her load right away, but she knew that wouldn’t be right.  Evelynn was her pet now and she wanted to show Eve that she belonged to her now, and that she’d be used however she wanted.  Ahri was going to hold herself back and shoot all of her cum into Evelynn at once, dominate her pussy completely with a torrent of semen.  She just needed to not cum too soon like her pet was doing.  
  
Evelynn was freely cumming, her pussy constantly squeezing down on Ahri as hard as possible.  She no longer cared about anything besides her Mistress’ pleasure and her own orgasms, she was moaning without thought and only getting louder.  Her cock staying erect through her orgasms, her face now almost completely white she leaned forward and took the head of her cock into her mouth.  Cleaning the head of her cock of any semen but also trying to help coax further orgasms out of her.  She swallowed any cum that shot into her mouth, the depravity of sucking her own cock and drinking her own seed causing her to cheeks to burn.  
  
“Really!?  You’re even drinking your own cum now, and without even asking permission!  I can’t believe how much of a slut you are!  I think this calls for a little punishment!”  Ahri reached down and slapped Eve’s ass causing her to give a small squeak of pain and arousal, the sound barely audible through over Eve sucking her own cock.  Ahri making sure to keep doing it every time she hammered forward into her pussy, the soft ass rippling with each slap.  Ahri could feel herself getting ready to cum, her balls were tight and she could feel the cum ready to shoot out of her cock.  But she wasn’t ready yet, she could edge herself a bit more, but with how much Evelynn was showing off it was getting hard to keep from blowing her load.  
  
“Listen closely pet, I’m about to cum and when I do I need you to tighten up as much as possible.”  The words were what Evelynn had been wanting to hear, her mistress needed her help and she was happy to do so.  She began sucking her cock even more, making herself cum non-stop so that her pussy would be as tight as possible for her mistress.  Her mouth filling with her own cum only to be swallowed as soon as possible, her shots were getting smaller though, it seems that she’d cum almost all she could.  
  
Ahri could see her pet redoubling her efforts on sucking her own cock and made decided to follow suite, hammering into Evelynn as much as possible.  She felt Evelynn tighten up again, her pussy become a vice on her cock.  She almost came at the feeling, Ahri knew that she couldn’t hold out and pulled out one last time before thrusting all the way in, shoving her cock balls deep inside her pet and started cumming.  
  
Ahri and Evelynn both moaned as Ahri came, Evelynn’s cock letting out one last load into her mouth, the sticky and salty cum clinging to the roof and sides of her mouth.  Ahri’s cum shot out of her cock in powerful spurts, flooding Eve’s womb and filling her pussy to the brim.  The cum that couldn’t be held in spewing out of her pussy and around Ahri’s cock, causing Eve’s ass, thighs and coating Ahri’s crotch.  Ahri stayed there, hilted inside Eve’s pussy in post-orgasm bliss, looking down at her pet, both of them covered in sweat and Eve’s face white from her own sperm.  Her mouth still wrapped around her own cock her eyes rolled back into her head.  With some pause Ahri finally pulled out of Evelynn’s pussy, missing the soft folds caress almost instantly, she was tempted to fuck her again but she knew both of them had shot everything they had.  
  
She realized her tails were still holding Eve’s arms down, there was no more need for that, she was her pet now, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t pin her pet down in the future.  Something about taking someone who’s pinned down, even if it’s consensual, was appealing to Ahri.  She took her tails off Eve’s arms, then she leaned down and pulled her pet off her own cock.  Leaning down further and kissed Evelynn, her pet kissing her back while Ahri tasted her mouth, cleaning it of Eve’s cum.  She pulled away from the kiss and swallowed what she’d collected from her pets mouth.  While Eve’s cum wasn’t tasty it had a nice stickiness to it, and it wasn’t to salty.    
  
She leaned back down and started kissing her pet again, waiting for her to return to her senses, it seems they’d need to work on her endurance a little.  Her being such a slut was good for Ahri but it wouldn’t be good if every time she finished using her pet for stress relief she would be out of it like this for so long.  
  
Eventually Evelynn seemed to snap back to her senses, Ahri having long stopped kissing her and had put her pet in her lap, Ahri’s cock between her butt and was fondling her tits from behind.  “Mistress?  What happened, I just remembered you cumming and then everything went white.  Why are you fondling me, not that you need to ask, but-”  She was shushed by Ahri tilting her head and kissing her again, this time their tongues locking and Evelynn felt a tinge of blush at the feeling of her mistress kissing her.  
  
“You came so hard you were unconscious for a while, I got bored kissing you while you were out of it so I decided to have some fun exploring just what my pet had to offer.  By the way your cum wasn’t bad, it had a nice texture to it.”  Ahri had a sly smile on it, knowing that her pet would feel embarrassed.  
  
“You drank my what!?  Wait when did you do that!?  And how long have I been out, and-!”  Ahri put a finger to Eve’s lips, her pet fell silent.  “That’s not very important is it.  Listen, the match is almost over and we need to take our shower together after it’s over, okay?”  
  
Evelynn blushed slightly, looking down she meekly muttered “Of course Mistress.”


End file.
